


Beauty and her beast

by PegasusWings94



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWings94/pseuds/PegasusWings94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, SwanQueen take on Beauty and the beast. A starving on the run Emma makes the mistake of crossing the path of a mysterious woman at a mansion in the secluded town of Storybrooke. Maybe she'll learn that to tame beast is like taming the fires of passion. Perhaps something good is found when the dust settles? or maybe there is no one left to save? Only Emma can figure this out.</p>
<p>Not completed just yet, but here a re the first few chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and her beast

Beauty and her beast  
Cold and hungry her car groaned up the wet road, she had stolen her last tank of gasoline. Emma sighed as she rooted in her glove box for a stray Apollo bar, trying to remember to keep her eyes on the road. God she was hungry.

Squinting at a coming sign, she read aloud the words.  
“Entering Storybrooke” Emma shrugged at this, at least she had reached civilisation and the cops had stopped following her. Driving into the oncoming town, Emma looked around wiping the condensation from her clogged windows.  
“Right I need to find some sucker that I can steal from, I’m starving” she muttered to herself as she scanned for victims, she spotted a diner and decided against it as she passed a cop car parked outside it, “Not worth it” she sighed continuing her search. Suddenly her car spluttered to a halt up the road. “God dammit!” she cursed slamming her head down on the steering wheel, then grabbing the bridge of her noise as a sharp pain shot through it. Emma slid out of the car and wandered to the hood and opened it inspecting the damage. Of course she had fun out of fuel. “Fuck” she hissed. Closing the hood she turned to scan her surroundings. She spotted a large white mansion that seemed to loom over the town. Emma being curious snuck over to the hedge and inspected the large apple tree that stood in the garden proudly. Smiling and her stomach seeming to growl with her in agreement Emma found herself climbing over the large iron bars. Looking around like a timid rabbit Emma picked a large shiny apple from the tree, she quickly pocketed it an reached for another. “Do I dare one more?” she whispered looking around once again. She noticed a light was on in the house but thought nothing of it. She searched for a particularly nice apple and spotted a large red one that sat at the top of the tree, reaching out for it standing on her tip toes she almost grabbed it. Until everything went black.  
Her eyes flickering, Emma lifted her head. Man it hurt, what the hell happened? Looking around, her vision still burring slightly. She noticed she was in what appeared to a study, like one from a fancy catalogue. Lolling her head backed she pulled her arm to wipe a stray hair from her face, she then noticed she was handcuffed to a radiator.  
“Aww man, not another crazy weirdo’s house” she groaned, instinctively she pulled on the cuff trying to free her hand, she’d seen this in a movie once.  
“Just have to dislocate my wrist and it’s all good” she whispered turning her wrist in different directions trying to dislocate it in a desperate attempt. “Well that’s clearly not working” she sighed leaning her head against the wall once again. She looked down at her other hand which was tied to her leg with a plastic cable, whoever had tied her up knew what they were doing alright. Emma continued to look around the room noticing that the fire was lit, so someone was definitely home. The room was nicely decorated in a black and white décor, the sofa seemed clinical but comfortable. This stuff looked expensive, perhaps she had fucked with the wrong gun wielding rich man this time. The door then creaked open which made Emma freeze. She turned her head slowly and gazed at the strong woman stood in the doorway, she wore a tailored pantsuit, her hair was a glossy dark brown. Her lips were scarlet red and she watched Emma with furious but deep chocolate eyes. This woman just oozed sex. Emma’s mouth grew dry and she gulped as the woman stalked over to the fireplace never keeping her eyes off her victim.  
“Miss Swan, so nice of you to join me” she purred, her voice dripping with some kind of velvety venom. Emma’s eyes widened.  
“how…” She began but watched as the woman simply threw her driving license on the floor and smirked smugly at Emma’s expression. The woman poured herself a drink from a decanter set on the mantelpiece.  
“Stealing apples? Not a usual crime I’ve seen, but still not forgivable, especially stealing MY apples” The woman said holding one of the shiny blood red apples that Emma had picked. Emma remained silent watching with caution, her voice had completely disappeared in the woman’s presence.  
“Also trespassing on private property” the woman chuckled throwing up the apple and catching it again, “anything else you’d like to add to the charges?” she asked flashing a smile of pearl white teeth. Emma shook her head still not being able to find her voice. “But how to punish you?” the woman mused. “I could kill you, but it’s what people would expect. But I can think of something g so much better” the woman said pausing to take a sip from the amber liquid in her glass her eyes flashing with a silent thought. Emma tried not to whimper, this was becoming like horror film and she wondered which finger she would lose first. “No voice Miss Swan? From what I know about you you’re not usually the quiet type” she said running a pink tongue over her full lips. Emma sighed not proud of her past and also annoyed by the fact she couldn’t escape it.  
“But on with business Miss Swan, my punishment is that you remain here, in my mansion. You are never to leave, ever again” she grinned her eyes flashing wickedly. Emma’s eyes widened even more.  
“Forever?! You can’t do that! It was only a couple of apples! People would know I am missing!” she shouted, the woman shrugged.  
“I think we both know that’s not true Miss Swan, so please don’t embarrass yourself” she said coldly, she was right. Emma knew it deep down, who would come looking for her? The woman nodded at Emma’s silence.  
“I’ll give you some time to think it over, but either way you’ll obey my rules” the woman said disappearing from the room her heel clacking down the corridor, leaving Emma to her own sadness.

The woman appeared in the study sometime later just as Emma was trying to gnaw through the plastic cable that attached her arm and leg together. Emma swiftly stopped and tried to look nonchalant. The woman shook her head slowly with a smirk, even if her eyes still looked dangerous. The woman was holding a tray; it must be food Emma hissed in her mind. She tried not to look excited by it. The woman placed the tray on Emma’s out stretched lap. Emma looked down at the tray of food, On a plate was some extremely neatly cut sandwiches, a tall glass of what smelt like Apple juice, and ironically a shiny blood red apple. Emma looked back up to the woman who was now walking over to Emma’s hand cuffed hand, Emma’s eyes flickered at the freedom. The woman effortlessly unlocked the cuff and swiftly cut the plastic cable from her leg. Emma sat still as she realised she was free, the woman stepped back cautiously watching her every move. Perhaps she anticipated she would run. Emma also watched with caution, wondering why there was a sudden kindness from her.

The woman seemed to relax, her smile returned. That dangerous smile. Emma glanced carefully to the door and then back to the woman who was no longer watching her like a hawk. Emma gently placed the tray next to her, still occasionally looking over the woman who was busying herself with some papers that had been left on the desk. Seeking her opportunity, Emma quickly jumped up and ran to the door as fast as her legs would carry her. She was used to running and no way could the woman catch her, especially in her stilettoes. Emma grinned as she made her way into the hallway near the grand staircase, this meant the front door had to be near. Emma was relieved to see that large white doors that would open out into freedom; she didn’t care about her car she’d rather leave it. She just needed to get the hell out of there. Emma reached for the door and pulled furiously on the gold handles that didn’t budge,  
“Locked?!” she panicked, still frantically rattling the doors. Suddenly something swept Emma’s feet from beneath her and she found herself being pinned to the doors by an invisible force. It felt like something was holding her up by her throat, breathing became difficult. She couldn’t move her limbs either, her arms pinned to her side and legs together.  
Slowly and like a graceful cat, the woman appeared from the corridor holding out her arm, her fingers flexing slightly showing her glamorous red nails. Emma coughed as the force choked her.  
“Leaving so soon?” The woman sneered stepping closer to Emma, Emma rolled her eyes.  
“This kind of insolence won’t be tolerated in this house” the woman replied to Emma’s eye rolling, she seemed to clench her fingers, the choke hold on Emma seeming to tighten. Emma nodded.  
“I understand” she whimpered even if her mind screamed for her to not obey, who the hell did this woman think she was? But Emma knew she couldn’t argue to her weird dominating attitude and actions, especially since she couldn’t explain what was choking her. The woman nodded and clicked her fingers immediately making Emma drop to the floor; Emma winced as her back slammed against the door. The woman stood over Emma with her arms folded waiting for Emma’s next move.  
“Now I hate to use magic on things, but if we aren’t going to get over the childish stage of running away then we are going to have problems my dear” the woman said calmly, like a scolded puppy Emma wouldn’t dare look her in the eyes and simply nodded in obedience. “But if you follow the rules, then we will get along famously” the woman continued, kneeling down to Emma and placing a hand on her cheek. Emma flinched at the touch but didn’t dare argue, she continued to look down frightened of her power.  
“That’s better” the woman purred her usual smile appearing again.  
“What are you?” Emma hissed gritting her teeth turning her head from the woman’s hand,  
“Still got fight in you have we? I Like that” the woman chuckled standing back up. “Well some would call me a witch, but most see me as a beast” she continued.  
“Do you have a name?” Emma asked cautiously intrigued.  
“That’s more like it Miss Swan, and yes it’s Regina. Regina Mills”

Emma leant her head back against the door, how had she gotten into a situation like this? It made no sense to her. Standing up, her legs feeling wobbly from earlier arguments she decided to wander the large mansion. That was to be her home, well prison as she saw it. Emma wandered aimlessly around the spacious area, it was too big for one woman to live in on her own. Maybe that’s what her real motive was, the fact she was lonely?  
Emma walked slowly up the stairs, after exploring the extensive living room she grew bored and wanted to know what awaited her on the second floor, creeping quietly so she didn’t grab the attention of ‘Regina’ she opened a door carefully and stuck her head around, a smile formed on her face as she came across a large library that had piles of books and bookshelves stacked to the brim, she had always loved books and this was a haven in the hellish situation she was in.  
“holy crap that’s a lot of books” Emma gasped in amazement. She twirled around looking at every shelf, although there was sheer amount, everything had its place. It was as if someone had nothing better to do with their time, that’s when Emma paused acknowledging that Regina probably did have nothing to do with her time. Either that or she was that crazy on controlling others that she even governed herself. Crazy sociopath!

Emma flicked through several books, busying herself for the remainder of the evening. At least she knew how to spend eternity, she may have to stay in the house with Regina but at least she didn’t have to socialise with her.  
“Miss Swan?” Emma heard the strict voice call from the landing, of course she had come looking, she hadn’t bossed her around for a while, she probably needed her fix.  
“Here comes the fun police” Emma muttered as Regina entered the room having spotted the light.  
“I won’t tolerate muttering in my house” Regina said sharply raising an elegant eyebrow, her eyes scanning Emma and the several books out of place. Emma looked back down to the book ignoring her. Regina swiftly flicked her finger and the book rose and left Emma’s hands.  
“Pay attention when you are spoken to. Do we really need an etiquette class?” Regina sighed.  
“Does etiquette teach locking people up in their home?” Emma replied sarcastically folding her arms and turning her head away from Regina. Regina ignored the remark and pursed her lips.  
“Dinner is ready” she said simply.  
“I’m not hungry” Emma replied quickly, Regina shook her head.  
“You will join me for dinner or…” She threatened, but Emma stood her ground.  
“If you do not eat with me, then you do not eat at all!” she growled mirroring Emma’s folded arms anger flashing in her eyes, Emma shrugged.  
“Fine” she replied. And looked back to another book she had been reading, Regina gritted her teeth in fury,  
“I mean it” she continued trying to warn Emma, although her eyes sparked disappointment. Emma nodded.  
“You’re the boss” Emma said, not brave enough to make eye contact. Regina swallowed her rage.  
“Your bedroom is the last one on the left, and I warn you now. Do not set foot into my quarters. There’ll be a punishment if you do” she said coldly. Emma looked up feeling braver.  
“Will the punishment be me being thrown out of the house?” Emma asked hopefully her tone dripping with sarcasm, Regina smirked trying to calm the anger boiling in her.  
“My dear that…would be a reward” she chocked and turned swiftly to leave before she throttled Emma.  
Emma grumbled and stuck her tongue out as Regina left. “I heard that” Regina remarked as her footsteps disappeared down the stairs. Emma got up and walked to her bedroom, on the way she stopped and looked down the unlit corridor of Regina’s quarters, Emma wondered what was so important in there, and what could she be hiding?

Emma found her room and walked into it, it was beautiful, a spacious four poster bed, cream walls, a beautiful dressing table with an ornate mirror. Perhaps she had been too hard on Regina. After all she had given her a room that was bigger than any apartment she had ever owned in her life. Emma explored the space drifting her hand across the soft bed covers, this felt strangely right. Emma skipped her bath and stripped down to just her vest and underwear falling straight onto the bed, it was that soft she felt like a cube of butter melting into a piece of toast….toast, “I could go for some toast right now” Emma whispered in her mind, her eyes flashed open and looked at the digital clock. How had she been asleep for three hours? Emma pondered sitting up quickly, she jumped as she noticed the cover was over her and her clothes were folded neatly on the chair by the dresser. Wait what?

Emma got out of the bed and made her way to the door sticking her head out of it gingerly, the lights were off in the mansion, it appeared Regina had gone to bed, seeing the coast was clear Emma snuck down the stairs as if she was stepping on lava, she tested each floorboard carefully before stepping onto it. Emma smiled to herself as she found the kitchen.  
“Home straight” she said finding the fridge, trying so carefully to open it quietly. Emma looked around the fridge and spotted a half-eaten lasagne, she didn’t even care if it was cold, she was too hungry and it was her prize. Emma looked upon the post stick note stuck to it, it read ‘If you eat this Miss Swan then you must accept the consequences’ Emma shrugged and threw the note to the ground.  
“Hey I am a guest after all” Emma laughed as she delved right into the delicious pasta dish with her bare hands. 

Emma’s eyes flashed open as she was sprayed in the face with water, spluttering she blinked her eyes several times, to see what had happened.  
“What the hell?!” she screeched shaking her hair like a dog, she looked up to see Regina stood over the bed holding up her hand, she did not look impressed.  
“Shall you be requiring another drenching?” she asked waggling her fingers. Emma sat up making Regina step back instantly,  
“No thank you” she hissed sarcastically her hair dripping. Regina relaxed her hand and smiled.  
“Well we have a full day laid out Miss Swan, it appears someone broke specific rules and is in need of, well let’s not say a punishment. Let’s go with a character building lesson” Regina said smugly she was clearly enjoying this, she bit her lip slightly trying to hold back a laugh as Emma tied her wet hair back angrily. Emma walked to her dressing table noticing her old clothes had gone missing and an entirely new set awaited her, it was a simple blouse and black pants. Not smart in Regina’s eyes but way more expensive than anything Emma would have bought  
“So what do you have in mind for this punishment, I mean character building?” Emma sighed folding her arms, Regina smiled.  
“I know just the thing” She mused.

“All of them?!” Emma protested staring at the greying, previously white steps leading to the mansion. Regina nodded placing a bucket of hot water and a handbrush down on the bottom step.  
“Yes, all of them Miss Swan, every last step scrubbed and gleaming white” she said. Emma’s shoulders slumped, it would take her ALL day, especially with a handbrush,  
“Can’t I use a better brush?” she asked. Regina sighed and clicked her fingers,  
“No need! let’s get you started shall we?” she said Emma froze as the familiar force that made her feel like a puppet on strings suddenly slammed her to the floor making her grab the brush and start scrubbing, this all happened by a quick flick of Regina’s fingers.  
“Ahhh!” Emma whimpered as her hands had a mind of their own  
“Now you keep at this constant pace and the steps will be clean in no time, perhaps you will even build up an appetite to actually dine with me tonight Miss Swan, and not have to suffer cold lasagne” Regina chuckled walking away.  
“God I hate you” Emma hissed as she regained control, Regina merely shrugged and disappeared back into the house.  
“Slave labour!” Emma shouted throwing the brush which hit the doorframe, she was sure to throw it away from Regina. She hated to think how it would have turned out if it had hit her. Eventually after sulking for a while Emma picked up the brush and began to scrub the steps, it was strangely calming and she often imagined that she was scrubbing the brush on Regina’s face which made her feel so much better. Emma looked up occasionally staring beyond the gates dreaming of her freedom, she could totally escape if she wanted to if it wasn’t for the watchful eyes on her, from which window she wasn’t sure about, then she would have bolted. Sighing Emma focused onto her work which exceeded the rest of the day as she thought. By the time Emma was done she was strangely proud of her work, the steps were sparkling white in the sunset and Emma stood at the top of them like a queen admiring her castle,  
“Not bad Swan” she whispered.  
“Not bad indeed” Regina said softly behind her. Emma’s eyes widened and she jumped to the side as Regina slunk round her and inspected her handy work. Regina turned back a smile on her face, but this one was so much more inviting. Her chocolate eyes seemed to be more...human. Emma gulped.  
“Miss Swan, I do hope that you learnt a lesson from this, but would you now like to join me for the evening meal?” Regina said, her tone still hosting a slight danger. Emma stayed silent and shrugged, she imagined a home cooked meal was good, at least one that was warm. Although making a mess of Regina’s pristine floor was worth the trouble of eating cold lasagne the previous night. Regina nodded and showed her through to the dining room, weirdly enough she didn’t make Emma change, perhaps she was too excited by being joined for dinner. Emma sat down at the end of a large table that was set out for 18 places, the china plates were beautiful and the cutlery was the finest silver she had ever seen. Yet only two places at opposite ends of the table were being used, the rest were just empty ghosts that seemed to radiate the silence. The silver candlestick held elegant white candles which flickered softly in the table centre. Emma felt very at peace even if it was dining with the enemy. Regina swiftly appeared and placed a plate of chicken in white wine with potatoes, it smelt delicious and Emma’s mouth filled with salvia involuntarily. Regina then placed her own meal down, before coming back to Emma, she picked up a bottle of expensive wine and filled a crystal glass for her.  
“This wine is most excellent with Chicken; I used it for the sauce. But since it is also good to drink, why not?” she said her tone weirdly excitable. Emma remained silent trying desperately to remember Regina was the enemy. Emma admired Regina’s outfit subtly from the corner of her eye, she wore another suit, it was obviously tailored and made out of a beautiful navy blue fabric, which felt soft as it brushed past Emma’s arm.  
“A toast to new situations” Regina said holding up her own glass, Emma shook her head coming back to reality having being stuck in her thoughts for a while. Emma lifted her glass and nodded in acknowledgment.  
“No really the best one” she muttered but knew Regina still heard it. The two ate in silence, until Regina broke it.  
“So Miss Swan what brings you to Storybrooke?” she asked curiously, Emma shook her head slowly pushing the food around her plate.  
“I’m not sure I just kind of…ended up here” she said not being able to find any explanation, Regina nodded but not satisfied with the answer, she took a large drink of her wine and continued to watch Emma with inquisitive eyes.  
“Any family?” Regina asked resting her hand under her chin thoughtfully hopeful for a better answer this time.  
“None” Emma said simply after a while by now she was staring down at the dessert Regina had placed in front of her. Apple pie with cream, how long had she not answered for? She still couldn’t bring herself to talk to Regina civilly. Every time she tried she was just reminded by her arrogance and damn smugness, and of course the situation. Regina seemed to have lost the wicked sparkle to her eye and was chasing the pie around her plate, maybe this was her idea of a fancy dinner and Emma just wasn’t playing ball.  
After an awkward dinner Emma left the table and Regina’s company making her way back to the library. At least there she could relax, but on passing the forbidden corridor Emma paused, her mind going to the room on the end, Regina’s room. Regina had wanted to get to know her during dinner. Maybe Emma would allow her to if she knew what she was dealing with herself, surely Regina couldn’t be that bothered if she had a quick look, it’s not likely that she would throw Emma out for doing that, it was a win-win situation either way! Emma looked back to the bottom of the stairs; she could hear the faint noise of Regina washing up. Emma had time, silently she crept to the door, she outstretched her hand and pushed on the door gently and to her surprise it opened, biting her lip and looking back a second time Emma stepped inside the ‘forbidden room’

 

Emma stepped into the dark room; she reached out her hand to scour the wall for a light switch.  
“Come on, where’s the damn light?” she hissed to herself, she was in a panic. There was no way she could estimate how long she had in this room without being caught. She then smiled as her hand ran over an obvious light switch; she clicked it hopeful that she hadn’t done something stupid like summon Regina’s flying monkeys. Emma laughed to herself for this thought. Emma looked up and watched as the bulb blinked into submission and lit the room dimly. At this Emma began looking around the room; she was surprised to see three mannequins that each had a beautiful dress on them, like something from a fairy-tale book. Emma touched her favourite one which had an intricately crafted collar of what looked like diamonds,  
“No way could these diamonds be real” Emma muttered, even if her eyes did deceive her. Emma turned away from the dresses and studied the dressing table, everything had its place. Emma picked up a perfume bottle and smelt its essence, it was amazing. It reminded her of spiced apples and some kind of flower from when she was a child. It was definitely Regina; it must have been her favourite perfume. Emma distinctly remembered the smell when Regina had appeared behind her after cleaning the steps. Emma placed the bottle down gently and continued to search the room, although she had no idea what she was looking for. Suddenly Emma came across a small table near a window, upon the table sat a jewellery box, Emma knelt down to it and studied its detail, it was beautifully crafted and its design consisted of roses and centred on the top of the box was a three dimensional rose, this must have been the handle Emma pondered to herself trying to find the courage to take a look inside. Gingerly Emma reached out for the latch and opened the box, this had to explain something about Regina, and perhaps it was the source to her weird magic. Emma bit her lip and looked inside, her face dropped as she pulled out a simple gold chain with a gold ring attached to it,  
“That’s it?” she moaned turned the ring between her fingers, she squinted as she swore she saw a young man’s face appear in the ring. Suddenly something snatched the ring forcefully from Emma’s hand making her fall backwards. She looked up and gulped as a furious Regina slammed the jewellery box shut.  
“I” Emma began,  
“Enough!” Regina snapped her nails grinding into the table; her teeth were gritted together in fury, her eyes dark and hooded. “You have right to be here!”  
“Hey I do have the right to know! Especially if I’m stuck here!” Emma snapped back her courage building. Regina’s eyes widened in anger and leaned forward seething.  
“You do NOT have a right to be in here and you will obey that order!” she growled, Emma narrowed her eyes,  
“I’m not frightened of you” Emma hissed,  
“You should be” Regina said quietly, it was almost too quiet.  
“Well I’m not, you say you’re a beast but you’re nothing more than a woman with issues! Issues that I don’t want to have anything to do with!” Emma argued. Regina stood up straight her eyes full of danger,  
“You say I’m not a beast?” she whispered stepping closer to Emma, Emma watched in horror as Regina slowly began to get taller her eyes being more wide and animal like, she was changing before Emma’s eyes, until she stood as a snarling clawed and tusked creature with deep brown fur and animalistic maddened eyes. Emma shifted backwards in panic as the creature let out a terrifying roar.  
“WHAT ABOUT NOW?” It roared displaying its sharp teeth. Emma screamed and scrambled to the door, she ran down the corridor. She didn’t look back, it reminded her of a night terror she had as a child, a nightmare that had now become real and for the first time in her life ever she was truly terrified. Emma ran for the front door after falling over her feet to get to it, Fortunately it wasn’t locked and Emma threw open the handle and sprinted down the garden path, turning down the street she made her way to the forest desperate to leave Regina behind even if she wasn’t sure if she was being followed.

Regina stood in the darkened room staring down at the jewellery box she sighed and placed a paw on the table and stared at it, she didn’t know why she wanted to frighten Emma. It just happened. She sighed her breathing heavy in this form. She gazed up at the window and realised where Emma was heading.  
“Emma come back” she whispered, so quietly and softly that she didn’t even recognise her own voice.

Pounding through the foliage Emma felt her lungs burn with breathlessness, no way had Regina chased her this far. She slowed considerably and leant against a tree to support her aching frame. She looked around as she had no idea where she was, she couldn’t even recall how to get back to the mansion even if she wanted to go back, which would never be the case. Emma slumped against the tree and rested slightly, she was safe for now. Emma sat for a while until she heard sticks around her breaking as if being trodden on; she immediately froze and became alert. Had she been followed? Emma slowly stood up, picking up a large fallen branch as a weapon. She scanned the bushes for signs of life and became nervous as she heard growls and snarls coming from them. Emma jumped at the bushes trying to spook whatever was there.  
“If you want me come and get me!” Emma challenged at the bushes and was satisfied when she wasn’t met with a reply, she turned her back slightly and was suddenly jumped on by a large black wolf which snapped and wrestled her to the ground, Emma held the wolf jaws from her face dazed by the speed of the creature, she turned her head to notice this wolf had been joined by several others, which snapped at and circled her. Emma tossed the wolf off her and crawled back to the tree branch picking it up and swinging at snapping jaws, she panicked as a wolf grabbed the branch pulling it from her hands, Emma backed up to the tree and closed her eyes as the wolves closed in.

A roar then filled the air and Emma jumped. The wolves scattered in a fit of whimpers. Emma opened her eyes to the sight of Regina in her beast form fighting of the entire pack of wolves. She roared and swiped at wolves which began to flank her , snapping at her legs and trying to knock her down, man they were organised. Regina turned wildly trying to grab the Alpha desperately, wolves attacked her from every angle, two jumping on her back trying to get at her throat, one bit down hard on her flesh and Regina let out a strangled howl, before turning and grabbing the wolf throwing it at a tree. Regina was too outnumbered and soon enough she fell to the floor with Wolves tearing at her flesh, ripping fur from her skin. Regina groaned and growled still trying to fight them off, her tusk flashing in the moonlight. Emma wanted to rush in and help, but she stood there feeling completely useless. Regina looked to Emma with large sad eyes, even if they were not human they were still the deep chocolate brown, but now they looked fearful. Regina continued to struggle grabbing at various wolves launching them off her, Emma watched as the black wolf circled her finding its opportunity, Emma guessed that this one was Alpha. The wolf then found her throat and leapt towards it, but Regina was still too quick for it catching it in her paw, she roared angrily into its face and broke its neck which immediately silenced the other wolves and making them run for cover, their small whimpers fading into the distance.  
Regina got up steadily and stepped forward towards Emma before falling forward unconscious the floor almost seeming to shake as she landed, Emma ran forward and watched as Regina’s form faded back to human, she was covered in deep scratches and bites from head to toe. Emma knelt by her side and listened to her chest for a heartbeat. Sitting back up and staring down at Regina, she noticed she still looked beautiful, her full red lips were prominent in the moonlight and her glossy brown hair fell softly around her, her eyelids were a faint lilac shade, had she not been sleeping? Emma stood up scooping Regina into her arms carefully, she cradled her protectively as she tried to find her way back to the mansion, after all she owed Regina her life.

Regina’s eyes fluttered open and looked to Emma who sat anxiously next Regina, Regina coughed to alert Emma who came close to Regina grabbing her hand.  
“Regina?” Emma whispered hopefully, Regina nodded staying silent staring into Emma’s sparkling green eyes,  
“You saved me?” Regina asked curiously her eyebrow furrowing in confusion,  
“Nope, you saved me” Emma laughed softly retracting her hand as she realised she was still holding onto Regina’s “You saved me from wolves” Emma clarified. Regina nodded, as a dull ache invaded her head.  
“I’m sorry” Regina said, looking away from Emma.  
“Sorry?” Emma replied.  
“For scaring you” Regina said her voice barely audible. Emma nodded.  
“Although it’s against my pride, I’m sorry for breaking the rules” she laughed trying to make light of the situation, “and for running” she added. Regina sat up slowly wincing at the pain in her body.  
“Really?” she asked, Emma nodded.  
“I am, I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy. I’m sorry” she said looking down like a schoolgirl who had been sent to the principal’s office. Regina lifted her chin with a delicate hand.  
“It’s understandable, I shouldn’t have been so hard on you” Emma didn’t move her head away from Regina’s touch, she felt a flutter inside of her at Regina’s delicate caress. What was happening to her?

 

Regina stared down at her hand and moved it away slowly as Emma’s breath hitched. She too felt something pang inside, the strange feeling of want and companionship, and by touching Emma in a gentle fashion, she felt Emma’s eyes radiate a warmth which touched the cold caverns of a heart she had long since forgotten. Emma then cleared her throat as Regina realised she had been staring fo a while.  
“Regina are you ok?” Emma asked, Regina smiled gently as she noticed that the tone of hate had seemed to fade from Emma’s voice and it had changed to how she would address….well a human.  
“Fine dear, I’m fine” Regina said shaking her head and then wincing at her wounds, Emma bit her lip and continued to dab Regina’s cuts and bites with a warm water solution.  
“Could you heal yourself with your magic?” Emma asked quietly as she dabbed the wound tentatively, Regina winced as a bite stung with the solution, she shook her head and clenched her fists as Emma continued to dab more wounds.  
“I could but changing forms really does drain you, not to mention that several of my ribs are broken, and I’m still quite weak” she said. Emma nodded,  
“Oh, well it’s a shame. But I will say thank you again if it helps” she said and for the first time ever, Regina Mills saw Emma Swan smile. Her teeth seemed to shine in the light and Regina swear she felt her heart skip a beat.  
“You don’t have to thank me, I owe it to you. Like I said before I shouldn’t have lost my temper therefore resulting in me scaring you” Regina argued. Emma shrugged.  
“Well I guess we are both to blame then” Emma said standing up holding the small bowl of solution.  
“I’m just going to change this” she said turning for the door, Regina lay back against a cushion, a breath hissing through her teeth as a sharp pain shot through her ribs,  
“You know you could run now and there would be no way I could stop you” she said staring Emma deep in the eyes, Emma nodded shifting awkwardly on the spot,  
“I know..” she said pausing, “But then who else would clean your wounds and look after you until your able to heal yourself?” she said as if matter of fact. Regina couldn’t help but feel a smile tug at the corner of her mouth, perhaps Emma staying could be good for her. 

Days passed before Regina found the strength to heal herself properly. Emma often wondered if she was just procrastinating as she wanted to keep her around, but she decided to not argue against her. After all she felt herself beginning to connect with Regina in an odd way; Regina seemed to be quite the character.

On the first day Emma continued to tend to her wounds, changing dressings and ensuring there was no infection. She also read to Regina from one of her many favourite books,  
“This thing between them, this bond—it wasn’t just passion,  
and it wasn’t wicked.  
It was love, and it was divine.” Emma read, a smile forming on her face as she read through a book simply titled ‘When he was wicked’. Emma noticed Regina listening intently a serene ghost of a smile to her own lips.  
“You read well” she purred her chocolate eyes shimmering. Emma liked this Regina; this was someone whom she could connect with.  
“It’s always been an interest of mine” Emma said turning the page. Regina smiled.  
“So may I ask once again? Do you have family?” she asked, Emma still shook her head.  
“I have none, I never have its like I was dropped here from nowhere sometimes. No trace of them. No birth certificate, either they died or really didn’t want to be found” Emma said looking away, Regina nodded satisfied with Emma’s honesty, had she suddenly started trusting her?  
“What about you?” Emma asked, Regina sighed.  
“Like yourself I am also very much an orphan of this world” Regina admitted glancing back to Emma who was watching her with a weary but much more trustworthy look than usual.

On the second day, Emma and Regina played Chess. Emma had never played before and Regina insisted that she simply had to.  
“I’ll be black” Regina said setting up the board, Emma nodded and picked up the white knight smiling at it,  
“How cute, a horse” Emma mocked, Regina rolled her eyes taking it from her.  
“Knight” she said simply putting it in place, Emma nodded clicking her tongue.  
“so is it like checkers?” she asked lying forward on her stomach, proper herself up on her elbows. Regina shook her head,  
“You have to get my king, by calling checkmate meaning I cannot move away from you without being caught” she said delicately touching her king, Emma nodded.  
“But I will teach you on how to move which pieces” Regina said. Emma nodded again.  
“Seems straight forward” she said, Regina laughed.  
“Not at all, I play very well as I was taught by the best” she mused, Emma grinned.  
“Who taught you?” she asked, Regina sighed falling silent.  
“Somebody from a long time ago” she said her eyes seeming to fade and become distant. Emma softened her grin and looked thoughtful,  
“I take it you loved them?” she asked, Regina met her gaze.  
“How did you...” She stuttered. Emma shrugged moving a pawn forward.  
“Where I come from, you know when someone’s been beaten down by love” she said simply studying her move. She really didn’t get this game.  
“I loved once, but I’m not sure I ever can again. Not whilst I’m like this” Regina sighed, also moving a pawn.  
“What was their name?” Emma asked, Regina’s face had become pained emotionally.  
“Daniel” she bit out, Emma nodded.  
“The man from the necklace?” she asked innocently, Regina replied with a simple nod.  
“I can understand why you didn’t want me touching it now” Emma whispered scolding herself for her own stupidity. Regina sighed and shook her head.  
“No its fine, I guess I was just never ready to tell anyone about him” she said.  
“You say you can’t love again because of what you’ve become, what do you thinks changed since him?” Emma asked, Regina shrugged moving a piece without really looking.  
“Since he…died, I felt this darkness surge within me and burn a hole that seems to grow bigger each day I feel like its taken me over” she said breathlessly staring away from Emma.  
“Is that why you refer to yourself as a beast?” Emma asked also moving a piece.  
“Like most transformation curses you are eventually taken over, although I may not have been changed into an animal for say, I still feel the effects of an unknown aggression taking over my very soul and that is why I am nothing more than a beast” she said her voice turning to a sad whisper as she moved one of her bishops slowly.  
“I don’t see you like that, these past two days have opened my eyes and you’re not evil or a beast. You’re just Regina” she said soothingly. Regina looked down to the board as Emma moved her white knight forward checking Regina’s king, she glanced up to catch Emma’s bright green orbs.  
“Beginners luck” Emma whispered.

a couple more days passed and Emma was happy to see Regina was rebuilding herself, Emma often brought her food and beverages to ensure she could be at her full strength. Emma found herself to be quite dab handed with making small meals. Although they would never surpass to Regina’s standards, But Regina never complained only too happy as the shoddy meals meant company. Regina could now sit up fully meaning her bones were slightly on the mend, Emma smiled to herself often knowing that Regina would be able to heal herself soon.

One particular morning in those few days Emma was awoken by a gentle shake on her shoulder, fluttering her eyelids she awoke to Regina’s face her eyes bright and full of sparkle. Emma studied the fading cuts on her face although she still showed extensive bruising beneath her eyes and bottom lip.  
“Good morning Emma” she whispered stepping backwards.  
“You’re feeling better?” Emma asked sleepily beginning to sit up, Regina pursed her lips playfully.  
“Slightly, I think I may be able to heal myself, I thought you might… like to watch?” she said sweetly. Emma nodded as Regina sat on the bed making it dip ever so slightly. Emma watched as Regina rubbed her hands together readying herself.  
“Now I must focus, so we’ll have to be careful” Regina laughed softly as she placed her hands over her chest, she softly hummed to herself and Emma watched in amazement as a warm glowing light travelled from her hands to her chest, it winded around herb hands and travelled intoxicatingly slowly to find where it was needed. Regina winced ever so slightly as her rib cage cracked and repaired itself.  
“Whoa” Emma whispered making Regina smile faintly, Regina now gently moved her hands across her body with this healing light, Emma blinked for a double take as the bruises and cuts Regina had sustained faded and brought back her usual soft skin,  
“That is too cool” Emma said shaking her head in disbelief, Emma watched intently as Regina moved her hand delicately across her face healing the deep cut on her lip and darkened eyes. Once finished Regina exhaled and slowly opened her eyes turning to Emma, Emma giggled as she spotted a tiny scar above her lip.  
“Did you miss a spot?” Emma asked pointing to her own lip, Regina shook her head smiling and hid away embarrassed like small child,  
“Basically, when you’re told to hold onto horses tightly. You listen” she chuckled her voice like velvet. Emma couldn’t help but laugh too. Regina stood up from the bed.  
“Thank you for sharing that with me” Emma said politely, Regina angled her head in acknowledgment.  
“My pleasure, and Emma I wondered if you would do me the great honour of joining me for a more…well, formal dinner tonight. As my most sincere apology?” Regina asked her eyes twinkling with hope, Emma sighed.  
“Regina I’ve told you, you don’t have to apologise” Emma said with a soft smile.  
“But I insist” Regina replied. Emma nodded her head.  
“Great! Dinner will be served at 8, you’ll love it Emma. I haven’t even shown you the ballroom yet” Regina said her smile like an excited teenager.

 

Emma made use of her day delving into some juicy books she had never read before. Regina was nowhere to be seen but Emma understood she was probably busying herself for whatever was happening that evening, she didn’t know Regina amazingly well but Emma guessed she would be going all out. Emma had curled herself up on the red leather chair in the library never wanting to move until she heard a faint scratching sound, raising her head slowly from the book she noticed movement by the door of a small piece of paper being pushed under. Emma smiled and gently stood up from the chair crawling over to the door taking the piece of paper, Emma listened as she heard footsteps running away from the door and down the stairs. Emma giggled to herself, Regina was acting like a nervous schoolgirl. Turning the paper over in her hand Emma smiled at the beautiful calligraphy.  
‘I have left a small present for you in your room - R’ Standing Emma opened the door and disappeared to her room still chuckling to herself about the obviously nervous Regina downstairs. Opening her door Emma exhaled in amazement as she spotted the most beautiful dress she had ever seen lay out on her bed. Emma approached the bed still in shock, she held out her hand and ran it across the dress, it was beautifully cut and a gorgeous gold colour with a lighter trim, it looked a sif it would cling to her body whilst it poofed out athe bottom, it was like a princess dress from a fairytale.  
“I never thought gold could be my colour... but wow” Emma gasped her hand lingering on the soft and clearly expensive material. Emma lifted the dress carefully, and hung it on the ensuite door; she wanted a shower so she was at her best whilst wearing this outstanding dress.

Stepping back into the room after a refreshing shower her hair rolled up in a towel, Emma looked to the bed and spotted something new, a shoebox. She chuckled to herself as she also spotted her clothes neatly folded up on the chair by her dressing table, Regina just couldn’t help herself. Walking over to the bed Emma lifted the shoebox and looked inside removing the tissue paper delicately. Wow she really did enjoy presents, now she understood why people got so excited about Christmas and birthdays. Emma sighed at this thought thinking about how these simple gestures were two of the best gifts she’d ever received. Emma couldn’t help but grin at the shoes in the velvet lined box, they matched her dress and were covered in beautiful rhinestones, although she would never really pick stilettoes these were just too beautiful to pass on wearing.  
“Shit they’re pretty!” Emma gasped lifting a shoe from the box and holding it up so it sparkled in the light, The shoes had golden soles and were higher heels than she had ever worn, but Emma was more than happy to accept the challenge. Emma looked back down at the box and spotted something else she lifted it out tearing off the tissue paper, Emma smiled as she caught a whiff of Regina’s distinct perfume. Emma uncovered a simple gold masquerade mask that had simple floral designs made from sequins,  
“A masked ball, wow she really is going all out” Emma mused putting the shoes and mask down. Turning to the mirror she stood still contemplating her next move, making herself entirely irresistible.

At precisely 7.55pm Emma stood awkwardly on the flight of stairs leading into a ballroom she never knew existed, gulping she gingerly stepped into the ballroom holding onto the banister so she didn’t fall down, her legs shook and had the feeling of jelly, her stomach also twisted in knots making Emma purse her lips. Vomiting would not be classed as formal and dignified. Emma made her way gracefully down the stairs; she’d seen this in movies. Walk gracefully and slow, lift your head slightly and hold up your dress so you don’t trip-that’s was an obvious rule. The ballroom was beautiful, it had gleaming white marble floors with decorative tiles in the centre for dancing, she also gasped in amazement as she looked up at the golden chandelier which loomed over the entire room. Emma peered through her mask and spotted Regina turned facing her with a huge grin on her face, Emma’s heart fluttered as she saw Regina’s outfit, she wore a black tailcoat suit and her already short hair was intricately pulled back in a ponytail and covering her face was a simple black mask with silver trim. Emma was surprised about the masculine outfit, but even Regina could rock this look. As Emma approached the bottom of the stairs she extended her hand to Emma which Emma took nervously still trying desperately to not trip over her dress. Emma gingerly linked Regina’s arm as she was directed to a dining table on the far side of the ballroom.  
“Might I say you look stunning Emma” Regina purred making Emma’s already weak knees turn weaker, why was she suddenly having such an effect on her?  
“You look amazing yourself, very…um handsome?” Emma squeaked as she felt Regina’s hand stroke her upper arm lightly. Regina chuckled quietly to herself as she seated Emma. Emma sat quietly as Regina swiftly bowed to her and handed her a single red rose.  
“Not as beautiful in comparison to you, but a small token” Regina said her voice soft and silky, Emma couldn’t help but smile, her cheeks growing redder as she took the rose and smelt it.  
“You’re quite the gentleman” Emma giggled trying to regain her composure.  
“Well I wanted it to be traditional” Regina said a smirk also cracking through her charm. Emma smiled and nodded. Regina grinned and turned on her heels making her way to her own chair. Emma lifted the cover off the food and inhaled its intoxicating aroma, a creamy soup with rich spices Emma guessed, whilst eating the two stared at each other occasionally as the other wasn’t looking. There would often be moments where they caught each other and looked away embarrassed, it was oddly romantic Emma thought to herself. 

Halfway through the main course Emma peered up at Regina who had stopped eating and watched Emma with a sweet but unreadable expression, laughing Emma put down her fork and gave Regina her full attention folding her arms mockingly.  
“What?” Emma mused a smirk forming. Silently Regina got up from her seat and walked to Emma holding her hand out as she reached her.  
“Miss Swan, would you care to dance?” she asked her voice as rich as melted gold. Emma wordlessly nodded trying not to ruin the moment with word vomit and got up from her seat. Walking Emma to the centre of the room, Regina waved her hand making the lights dim and candles light, sweet classical music also filled the air from an unknown source.  
“I love this music” Emma whispered as Regina manoeuvred her into the dancing position, Emma gulped as she was pulled close to Regina and trembled at her hand on her waist.  
“You’re quite cultured then Miss Swan” Regina said almost seductively using her full name again, Emma watched as her brown eyes sparkled from the holes of the mask making Emma’s heart melt, she really couldn’t explain the effect Regina was having on her on that evening. Regina counted them in and began to move, Emma had never danced so she was incredibly nervous trying carefully to watch her foot work,  
“Just move with me” Regina soothed never breaking eye contact with Emma, Emma nodded swallowing a couple of times her throat having come dry from Regina’s powerful gaze, she felt like magnet being drawn closer to Regina as the dance progressed. Regina turned Emma effortlessly making her dress fan out like something from a period drama, Emma really was enjoying herself. As Regina pulled her back in from the turn she paused as her body gently hit Regina’s stopping the dance, Emma stared breathlessly into Regina’s eyes as she gently brought up a hand and lifted Emma’s mask, a breath shuddered in Emma’s chest as Regina dropped the mask to the floor. Her hand shaking Emma too reached for Regina’s mask pulling it gently off her, she felt Regina’s breath hitch as she did so, was she also nervous? 

Discarding the mask Emma stilled and continued to stare at Regina, her face was truly beautiful and her eyes were warm and inviting, her scarlet lips seemed to move slightly as though Regina was silently calming herself. Silence filed the air as the two stared at each other. Even the music had stopped; they felt like the only two people in the world. Thoughts rushed through Emma’s head but all she could contemplate was how she felt so safe with Regina at this moment and why did it feel so right? Regina ran her hand delicately along the contours of Emma’s back making Emma flush and shudder at the feather like touch.  
“You are truly beautiful this evening Emma” she whispered, Emma felt as though she was going to melt into the floor and be undone by Regina’s very words but she stayed silent, her head panicking as Regina even moved a stray hair from her face and stroked down her cheek. Although her head screamed it wasn’t screaming for her to move-it actually screamed something more dark, for her to come closer. Emma was even surprised by the conflicts going on in her head, she even felt herself gravitate closer seeming to give Regina the permission to close the space with a gentle and tentative kiss.  
Emma’s mind and body felt like it had been lit up by fireworks as a wave of power shot through her, she didn’t pull away but in fact kissed Regina back moving with her soft lips and tasting her unique flavour, she tasted like her usual spiced apples but it was so much more pure and dark. As Emma roughened the kiss she felt like her body was expelling power from the two of them, making more fireworks crackle and whizz in her mind. Regina also deepened the kiss raking her nails down Emma’s back. Emma had completely lost composure when Regina finally pulled away slowly allowing her to breath, Regina smiled as she noticed Emma’s dazed look and smudged lipstick.  
“Wow” Emma said breathlessly trying to piece back together her shattered mind; no kiss had ever completely fried her brain like that before. Regina bit her lip still holding onto Emma noticing the shell shocked expression on her face.  
“That was amazing Emma” she said as breathless as Emma, Emma nodded. Perhaps another kiss wouldn’t hurt Emma thought as she leant in for another try wanting to feel those soft lips against hers once again.

Emma awoke slowly stretching a smile forming on her face, her eyes widened as she realised she was not on her bed but on the large white sofa to the side of the ballroom floor. She turned her head and gasped quietly as she noticed her arms were wrapped around Regina and she’d nestled herself in Regina’s side. She looked up gently and noticed Regina was sleeping softly leaning on the arm of the sofa. Moving gently trying not to disturb Regina she unwrapped her arms biting her lip as Regina moved slightly. Her arms freed Emma sat up and stretched, she couldn’t believe she’d slept next to Regina all night. She wasn’t drunk so why did she? Emma turned her head to face Regina as she noticed her eyes fluttering open.  
“Hi” Emma whispered now feeling embarrassed. Regina smiled sleepily sitting up.  
“Hi” she smiled, Emma couldn’t help but feel her enthusiasm this was the happiest she’d seen Regina, Emma shifted nervously. Her heart seemed to do summer saults as Regina intertwined their fingers. “How are you this morning?” Regina purred, Emma gulped.  
“I’m fine, yourself?” Emma asked. Regina gently raised Emma’s hand and kissed it. Emma’s whole body crackled with power once again.  
“All the better for seeing you” she replied making the butterflies in Emma’s stomach run laps.  
“Likewise” Emma spluttered making Regina giggle, surely she had to know the effect she was having? Silence began to descend on them until Emma spoke.  
“I’ve been thinking though Regina, maybe I could go to town or something just to get some fresh air?” Emma said suddenly, her head screaming in annoyance at breaking the small moment they were having.  
“You’re unhappy here?” Regina asked her happy mood seeming to fade, Emma shook her head immediately.  
“No no! I just want some fresh air! Honestly” Emma said feeling she’d upset her. Regina nodded slowly her eyes darkened.  
“But” Regina began stopping as she continued a thought in her head.  
“I can be back in an hour” Emma soothed taking Regina’s hand once again, “why don’t you come with me?” Emma asked hopefully. Regina shook her head slowly.  
“I’m not really favoured in the town” she said quietly, Emma shook her head resting her forehead against Regina’s.  
“For the last time you’re not a beast, you have no reason to isolate yourself” she whispered pulling back and kissing Regina’s forehead lightly making Regina close her eyes.  
“It’s just best I stay here” Regina whispered her eyes falling sad, Emma sighed and nodded getting up from the sofa.  
“I’ll be back I promise” Emma whispered, Regina nodded as Emma disappeared from the room  
“You won’t” Regina whispered pulling her legs up to her face.

Dressed normally Emma ran back down the stairs and stopped at the front door as she spotted Regina who had also changed her clothes, she wore a simple grey dress and her hair was no longer tied back but down to her shoulders. Emma approached Regina slowly taking her hands.  
“I promise I’ll be back” Emma whispered gently kissing her, Regina nodded.  
“It’s strange how the more you say it, the less I believe it” she muttered looking to the floor, Emma sighed.  
“I’ll be an hour” she said letting go of Regina’s hands and disappearing out of the door, Regina stayed stood in the hallway for some time, she felt like a piece of her heart had just left her.

Emma walked down the road away from the mansion that loomed over the town, there was a nip in the air and she pulled her jacket tighter. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t been out in a week, it felt good to feel the breeze oh her face and smell fresh air. Emma found her way into the main part of the small town and looked around as she spotted a couple of people run by, Emma was pleased to see her car had been left alone, even if did have a few tickets on it. But where were the cops and why hadn’t her car been towed? Emma continued to walk down the street stopping by the diner she had passed on her first day.  
“Sister if you’re lost or confused, then go to Grannies and we’ll be with you shortly!” a short bearded man shouted from across the street, Emma raised an eyebrow at his urgent attitude. Emma obliged and entered the diner which was full of people chatting and slowly as Emma passed the place grew silent. The diner looked like it had been designed in the 80’s and never refurbished, it was vintage but not the good kind, the kind of vintage which told a person they didn’t care or was isolated form the world.  
“Okay” Emma muttered as she hated the feeling of being watched.  
“On with our discussion!” A small black haired woman shouted gaining the diners attention.  
“If the curse has been broken, then the saviour must be here! Toot long have we been living these double lives due to the curse that took away our lives, our real memories” she said her voice full of sincerity. Emma sat down quietly there was something about this woman she recognised.  
“Only she could break the curse” the woman continued, Emma glanced around the diner curious why everyone was nodding in agreement.  
“What?” she wondered.  
“Maybe the curse just wore thin!” A waitress shouted, “It has been 28 years, how long can a curse last? Magic had to appear sometime!” the waitress added.  
“But that’s what the prophecy told us” the small woman replied making the waitress nod in agreement. That had to be a coincidence; Emma had literally only just turned 28 2 weeks ago. She continued to stay quiet intruding on the bizarre conversation.  
“My daughter, our saviour HAS returned and freed us all, now we need her to battle the evil queen and we can return home” the small woman continued. Emma’s eyes widened in disbelief, could this be going where she thought it could be?  
“Where is our so called saviour then?” a man with a cane commented stepping through the crowd he wore a black suit and had short brown hair, Emma turned awkwardly to catch a better look noticing he walked with a limp, she refrained from gasping as he looked directly at her when asking the question. The short woman sighed shaking her head,  
“We don’t know but we can find her and she can complete her destiny by killing Regina, she’s already come so far by breaking the curse” she said her smile returning once again, trying to show the other that this man couldn’t rattle her. The colour drained from Emma’s face as she heard Regina’s name, she felt sick to the stomach. “Regina is nothing more than a bully, she must be dealt with now that her power has faded” the woman retorted gaining the support of the other members of the diner.  
“Excuse me!” Emma muttered, “EXCUSE ME!” the short woman looked down with a confused expression.  
“What is your daughter’s name?” Emma said so quietly that the short woman had to crane her neck to hear.  
“Emma, her named is Emma” the woman replied and turned away to talk to a man stood anxiously beside her. Immediately Emma jumped up and ran to the door tears starting to burn in her eyes, as she reached the door she had to step past the man with the cane who smiled smugly as she approached.  
“Please allow me….Emma” he hissed as he opened the door.

Kicking open the door to the mansion, Emma stormed down the corridor until she found the study, she shoved open the door to find Regina sat at her desk with a glass of cider.  
“Emma you came back?” she whispered her whole face lighting up.  
“What the hell did you do?!” Emma growled storming up to the desk. “You cursed those people? All of them?” she shouted. Regina blinked twice.  
“What do you mean?” she asked bewildered.  
“Cut the crap and don’t lie to me! What did you do to those people?” Emma snapped pacing like a caged tiger. Regina sighed putting her head in her hands.  
“But how can the curse be broken?” she muttered, Emma stopped turning to her with furious eyes.  
“It’s true then?” Emma asked her voice choking with rage. Regina looked up with sad eyes and nodded once before hanging her head again.  
“Do you know who they think I am?” Emma asked coldly, Regina raised her head slowly at this question with confused eyes. Emma stared back to her with a sad expression  
“But you can’t be” Regina said. Emma shrugged.  
“I don’t know what I am, but what they think I am is certainly not good for you” Emma whispered.


End file.
